Burning Roses
by iamaunicornn
Summary: It was just another ordinary day at Sonic Boom until,it suddenly caught on fire. Ally decided to save a little boy who was trapped in there. But what if it was too late? Could she save the little boy? Or most importantly, could Austin save Ally?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! (: This is my first Auslly fic and I'm brand new to so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>(an: i suck at writing songs so i'm gonna improvise)_  
><em>

Ally's POV:

_Can't you see _

_everything_

_Why it's been_

_happening all to me_

_And you won't even_

_look this way_

_I want to give up but I love you too much, everyday _

_And hopefully I'll have my dream_

_Come true_

_Some day_

_You're so beautiful_

_Why you can't see _

_That everything you need is here, it's me_

_I can't stop thinking about your eyes_

_And you're oh so sweet smile_

_So please, please, please, tell me…that you love me _

"Wow," I heard someone whisper behind me. My voice got cut off as I turned around and my fingers stopped pressing the delicate keys on the piano. There he was, the one and only. His shaggy blonde hair hung over his brown orbs and his face lit up in awe. "Wow," he repeated. I looked at him and blushed. His chocolatey pupils met mine and time stopped. Everything was frozen. My vision became hazy and slowly I was zoning out. "Hey, you okay?" a voice interrupted my day dream. I rubbed my forehead regaining my conscious.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

"Okay…" he trailed off. "So, umm…," There was a brief moment of silence. "Who was that song for?" he questioned while raising his eyebrows.

"No one" I replied rather too quickly.

"Oh…" he looked away.

"Yep…" I bit my lip.

"So…" He jammed his hands into his jeans and looked around the room while whistling.

After few minutes of silence, black smoke began to rise from the floor and the open door. My eyes widened as I began to cough and the thick aroma choked me, as my face began to burn hot red.

Just then Trish barged into the room gasping several times, holding onto her chest for dear life.

"What happened?" I ran up to her, patting her back.

"Store…flames….fire….run…now…!" she whispered in between heavy coughs.

"Excuse me…." Austin asked while covering his nose.

"Trish…." I stated. "What's wrong?" I whispered nervously.

"The store is on fire!" she exclaimed while shaking my shoulders.

"WHAT?" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"C'mon!" her voice was shaking, on the verge of tears. "Let's go! We can't waste time like this! C'mon!" she pleaded while grabbing my hand and shoving me out of the room while Austin quickly followed behind.

When I took a step outside the room, everything was on flames. People were screaming and running out the door hysterically crying for help. But, no one listened. Everyone was too busy saving their own lives, but I guess I couldn't blame them. I looked around the store horrified.

"Ally!" I heard someone scream. I squinted through the blazing fire and foggy smoke, and saw my dad screaming from the front door.

"Dad!" I replied, while quickening my pace down the steps. "Dad!" I screamed again.

"Ally! Be careful!" Austin grabbed my hand, just when my foot was about to slip off the step.

"Thanks…" I tried to smile, while letting go of his freezing cold hand.

"Yeah…" he actually formed a smile, that cute smile he always makes whenever he acts silly and does all those stupid antics and-

"Ally!" I heard Trish hollering at me from the bottom of the stairway.

"We're coming! Just go! Help everyone else!" I reassured her as she nodded her sweaty face and disappeared into the pitch black smoke.

"Hey you okay there?" Austin questioned cautiously.

"Yep, never better." I sarcastically replied, which got a smirk in return.

After several seconds we were at the bottom of the stairs making our way to the front doors, hand in hand to make sure we didn't lose our way. His fingers tightened and interlocked mine as I looked away and blushed. I bet I would have looked like a tomato, that's how deep the shade of red was, if that's even possible.

The sunlight hit my face as I walked into the "fresh" air. Everything was a disaster outside as well. Pieces of black ash were floating around the atmosphere, as people gasped and ran around the mall searching for an exit. I looked down at my hand, correction _ours_. We were still holding each others. I looked at him embarrassed and he slipped his tight grip out of mine realizing what happened. My face fell into a frown, oh how I wished his cold hands could once again hold mine, and I would feel calm, knowing nothing would hurt me.

" Ally!" my dad ran up to me pulling me close, as I tried not to cry into his shoulder. I put my arms around him as well, looking at the sky thanking God for keeping my dad and me safe.

A few minutes passed. The fire was getting worse. I saw my dad frowning and sucking back his own tears.

We built Sonic Boom ourselves. It was like our second home... and now it was being destroyed before our very own eyes. I pursed my lips and closed my eyes.

"Help!" I heard a faint scream. Immediately, I stood up confused. "Help!"

I turned around frantically but the whole mall was crowded. More and more people began running the opposite direction and I couldn't see what was past them.

"Help!" It repeated.

My worried eyes searched around my surroundings again and then landed on one store. Sonic Boom. The fire. Someone was trapped in there. My eyes widened realizing there was someone there. Someone who couldn't get out. Someone who could die if no one helped. I ran my some-what burned hands, in my damp wavy hair and sighed while walking in small circles.

"Help!" That person screamed again. That word was beginning to haunt me now. I gulped and just sat on the nearby bench, fighting back hopeless tears.

"Aussy-kins! You're safe! Oh my goodness, I was so scared! I bet this was Ally's fault, you know, how the store got on fire and such." My head flew up and I saw Austin's girlfriend, Gwen making out with him. I looked at them in disgust and sighed.

"Help!" That voice screamed again. Okay, enough was enough. I got up and rushed to the door, sniffling. As I was about to walk inside I heard someone call my name. Austin.

"Ally! What on earth are you doing?" his eyes widened in fear.

"I'm going to help someone." I stated while straightening up.

"What?"

"Someone's trapped. I need to help him or her. I have to."

"You don't have to, Ally…" he whispered.

"Shut up!" I barked, realizing how amiss he was acting. "Just shut up okay! I don't see you going in there trying to save that innocent person." He was completely taken back by my words. "Oh I know why," I sarcastically rubbed my head, "you're too busy making out with her!" I stepped forward, trying to make my point. "Just leave me alone! This is my life! And when did you start caring about me so much ?" I snapped back. I saw Gwen smirking, from the corner of my eye.

"I…" Austin began to say, but I cut him off.

"No! Go away!" I screamed.

He became dead silent.

"Just..." I whispered under my breath, heart-broken, while turning around and running into the black smoke, tears streaming down my face. I wiped my eyes, but I couldn't stop crying.

"Ally!" I heard him hollering after me, but I just ignored him and ran deeper into the never ending deadly fog.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are amazing, okay? (: So, I hope you like the second chapter! WHOOP. **

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV:<span>

I looked around. My eyes were straining to look through the smoke but I couldn't see anything. It was hard to focus with the endless tears pouring out and a killer headache.

"Help!" I heard the voice again. This time it was more softer, almost child-like...

"I'm coming!" I screamed. "I'm coming!"

I threw my hands in front of me trying to feel around. At last I felt the cash register counter, burning hot, almost melting with the intense heat.

"Over here!" I heard someone's voice cracking.

My eyes quickly looked up and I slowly walked over to the corner of the room, near the front piano. After few seconds I could make out a faint shadow.

It was a boy.

A little boy.

He was crying and he looked hopeless and scared. My heart sunk as I ran over, sinking on my knees and pulling him close to me. I felt his hot tears running down on my shoulder, but I could care less. "Help.." he was shaking vigorously, making me even more nervous.

"I'm here, don't worry. We'll get out, I promise." I whispered in his in ear trying to calm his shaking body, "I promise." I ran my hand though his soft brown hair and wiped my eyes. "Let's go."

I stood up holding him, curling him into my trembling arms and covering his body with my floral pink cardigan. I could feel his heart thumping faster and faster as he tightened his grip on my shoulder, piercing into my flesh which left a small trail of blood dripping down my arm. I tried not to look at the blood, while pressing my lips together, trying not to give up.

I took a small breath and began walking, step by step. I kept praying to God to keep the little boy safe. He couldn't die, he was too young. He had a whole life to live, a happy one. And for me, I didn't care if I died, that would be least important. At least, I wouldn't have to live dreading on about someone not liking me because he already had some pathetic girl in his life, who only cared about his money. I mentally slapped myself, "I was so stupid. Why would he even like me? He's famous, and I'm stupid old Ally Dawson." I murmured under my breath. I sighed as another batch of tears began to blur my vision. I sniffled many times, trying to not think about the blood, my life, the fire… Austin.

I just couldn't get him out of my head. Even though he was acting all selfish, he wasn't like that before. He was the sweet, caring guy, who loved to fool around, and eating window burgers. But then, Gwen came along. She played him so well he didn't even realize she was taking advantage of him so much, that one day she spread some stupid rumor about him being the father of her child. Okay, how disgusting is that? And second of all, I've known Austin for a while now, and I'm pretty sure, no positive, he would NEVER have sex with someone before they're in a serious relationship. He doesn't seem like one of those players...

Austin.

I sighed. Even though a part of me hated him right now, another loved him too much to let go.

Just then a piece of the burning ceiling dropped in front of me, making me jump back and tripping on some electrical wires. I screamed on top of my lungs, holding back the pain. The ceiling began to crumble, and another piece broke down, barely missing my face. I squealed, while my eyes began stinging with hot tears, running down my sweaty face.

"Ally?" I heard someone calling my name. I tried to look up, but my body was glued to the ground. I opened the cardigan, and found the little boy crying and screaming, clenching his fists and huddling closer to me.

"Shhh…" I whispered while my voice cracked.

He kept squirming around, coughing, and crying his heart out. I slowly kissed his forehead, trying to stop his crying and my pain. Amazingly, his tears stopped flowing for a while and he became silent. I took deep breaths and realized he was sleeping…or so I thought. I gingerly put my ear on his little chest.

No heartbeat.

I took his limp body and squeezed him closer to me. I put my face into his small shoulder and just cried.

It was all over.

I knew it was. I tried many times to free my foot from the wires but nothing helped. It was all over, and I was sure of it.

"Ally!" someone screamed. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I saw a tall shadow slowly approaching me. "Ally!" he screamed.

"Here" I managed to whisper from my dead voice.

He saw my tears, mixed with fear and no hope. He knelt down and untangled the wires from my swollen ankle. I lay on the ground frozen, with no expression what so ever. And then, when I thought everything will be okay, it turned worse than that. His gaze came back on me as he stretched out his hand and tried to touch my fingers.

And that's when it all happened.

The roof gave up, with a loud thud.

"Austin!" I screeched as the roof collapsed and came plummeting on our bodies. He screamed trying to help me up, but it was too late. I felt something hit my chest, heard a cracking noise and everything became pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 as I promised :)**

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV:<span>

"Austin!" I screeched.

"Ally!" his eyes hung wide open, filled with desperation and fear.

The roof exploded and chunks of cement and metal came falling on top of our frozen bodies. Everything was moving so slow, so gently. I looked away squeezing my eyes shut and tears erupted.

"Ally… I lo-"he stopped.

The ear piercing crack echoed in my pounding ear drums. Shivers ran through my body and my eyes cringed even more. Then I fel-

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping, clutching on to my chest.<p>

"Dear are you okay?" someone lady in a white uniform rushed over pressing her hand over my throbbing, sweaty forehead. "Doctor! Doctor! Somebody, call a doctor!" she ran to the doorway, beginning to scream in the hallway.

My hand was still over my chest.

I couldn't breathe.

I didn't know what was going on. I felt sick, dizzy and nauseous. I kept squirming in some bed-chair thing and my eyes were flashing. Opening and closing.

"Doctor!" I heard her scream again.

My hands began to feel weak and the pain stopped, slowly beginning to suffocate the living flesh out of me. My eyes were straining to stay open, but one by one shut.

I could hear bunch of footsteps hurdling into my room.

"She's in shock! Nurse Susan, get the Tasers!" I heard a faint holler.

My hearing slowly decreased until I heard absolute silence.

I felt like nothing.

There was no pain, no life, no…me.

I felt like nothing at all.

Maybe, just maybe, relaxed.

The darkness began to cover me, soothe me, take over my life.

I felt safe…

_ZAP _

I jerked up, my eyes still shut tight.

_ZAP_

Nightmares began flashing in my head.

_ZAP_

The fire.

_ZAP_

The building.

_ZAP_

The ear- splitting scream.

_ZAP_

Austin.

My eyes bulged open and I was taking slow, deep breathes. With my blurry vision, I found a group of people circled around me. One was holding a light saber.

I think…

I didn't know what was going on. I mean, one minute ago I had some weird breathing attack and then everything went pitch black and then I wake up finding tall figures, in white coats in front of me, with light sabers. How strange is that?

No wait, I take it back... it was a Taser.

"Why do-?" I began.

He saw my gaze turn toward to the device in his hands. "Oh, um…" he hesitated, " y-you were in shock."

"Shock?" I asked very confused.

"Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Um…you're in the hospital now. Well you've been in here for the past month."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "The hospital?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"You don't remember?" he asked cautiously.

"No…" I slowly answered.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I'll let you talk to your family and friends. I think it'll be better if they talk to you about what happened."

"Okay…" I replied unsure of what was next to come.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :D I seriously love you guys omfg.  
><strong>

**So here's Chapter 2 part dos YAYYYY! **

***btw~ this is the last one!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The wheel- chair glided down the hallway.<p>

After several minutes I was brought into what looked like a waiting room.

"Ally!" My dad exclaimed when he saw me from the corner of his eye. He shot out from his seat and attacked me with a hug. I put my arms around him and began crying. I missed him so much.

"I love you, Dad." I whispered, wiping my eyes.

"I love you too pumpkin." He bent over and kissed my cheek. "And please don't do something crazy like that again, at least without telling me…" he smirked, pulling away.

"Same old dad." I giggled.

"Now, young lady, you need to rest. You've just gotten out of your fifteenth surgery."

"Surgery?" My eyes went wide.

"Fifteenth," a short girl popped up, from behind my father.

"Trish!" I exclaimed. And yes, the tears came back.

"I missed you so much…" We shared a long hug, and began sobbing. She told me that she kept wishing her best friend was alright.

"I missed you too…" I pulled away looking at her, as she wiped her tears and sat down on a chair, next to my wheel-chair.

"Hey, didn't you miss me?" a familiar red haired boy stood up, with his arms flying over his head.

"Dez! Of course I missed you! How could I forget?"

He toddled over to me and put his arms around my fragile body. Funny thing was, it wasn't one of those awkward hugs we use to always have. It was more like a real hug, more comforting.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered while patting my back. He then stood up and walked to the corner of the room.

"For what?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Ally, dear, do you remember anything?" my dad looked at me curiously.

"Not really? Why?"

"Um…" he hesitated.

"No wait, I do remember something…" I trailed off.

"You do!" Trish's eyes were glowing.

I nodded.

"Can you tell us?" she exclaimed.

"Well it's kind of rough, but I had this dream. Um... I was holding a little boy…we were trapped in this room…oh and the room was on fire!"

My dad nodded.

"Then…umm..I remember I was crying… and the roof began to crumble. Then some boy, who looked exactly like Austin came in and tried to help me, but it, was too late. The roof came plummeting on our bodies and then..." I finished off.

"She remembers…" Trish whispered while she put her head in her shaking hands.

"What's wrong" I questioned, with pity, while looking at her.

"Ally, that dream that you had, it wasn't just a dream." She couldn't meet my eyes.

"It wasn't?"

"No…..it was real." She trembled at the last few words.

"Wait... then…"

"Yeah." She exactly understood my thoughts.

"And the fire, the roof falling, it was all real? That's why I'm here, in the hospital, aren't I?" I questioned.

"Yeah…"

"That means that…..Austin." I looked up at Dez. He slowly nodded and I saw a tear rolling down his red cheeks.

"No this can't be happening. It can't be!" I murmured while pressing my temples. "This isn't real. I know it isn't. It's just a bad dream. That's all it is, that's all." I kept trying to reassure myself, but it didn't help. "This isn't real…" I broke down crying hysterically.

"I'm so sorry Ally." My dad rubbed my weak shoulders.

"But how is this possible?" I shrieked. "I know this isn't real!"

"Ally, what the heck is your problem! It's real! It's all real! Get a hold of yourself!" Dez screeched. " And just to let you know, that boy in the ER, my best friend, yeah he's in freaking coma, okay! How do you think I feel about that? Do you know how long we waited here for you guys, a freaking week! So if I were you, I wouldn't be talking nonsense, okay? It's all real. And Austin, yeah h-he's in c-coma. It's all real." His voice broke after the last few words. He sunk into his seat, mumbling other words I couldn't make out.

'_It's all real…' _

Dez's words ran through my thoughts. At that moment I was petrified. I felt like the weight of the whole world was coming down on my scrawny shoulders. It _was _all real. It really was. And then I just realized something…Austin.

"Austin?... He's in coma?" I whispered under my breath.

My world began to fall apart, literally. The _first _boy I ever loved risked his own life to save mine. I bit my lip hard.

Trish, Dez and dad just stared at me blankly.

"Where is he?" I managed to speak up. I saw Dez lift up his arm and point to a room across the waiting area.

"There," he barely whispered.

* * *

><p>I pushed the wheelchair, and it slowly moved through the doorway. My face began to sweat and I felt itchy and just. plain. guilty.<p>

It was my entire fault.

When my wheelchair went farther into the room, there lay a boy on a gurney.

The boy who tried to save my life.

That's the boy I'm talking about...

Austin.

I pulled over to the side of his bed. My sorrow eyes just looked down at him. He looked so broken, so fragile, as if he may break if my finger touched his delicate face. His whole body was covered with bandages and dried blood was stained on his pale face. His platinum blonde hair was able to stand out from his features.

He still looked beautiful.

My vision became blurry and one tear drop fell onto his motionless hand. I slowly placed mine in his palm and stared at him.

"Hey…" I managed to speak between my silent tears. "I'm so sorry…" It became silent for a while while I wondered if I should continue talking. "It was all my fault, if I hadn't yelled at you, or called you selfish, or stupid, or crazy, or weird, this would have never happened. I just c-can't believe you risked your own life to save mine." I sniffled. "I just…you didn't have to do that. I was angry at you, and I was being stupid. I deserved to die, but look at you now. You're in c-coma." My voice ruptured. It was getting harder to speak. it felt as if the walls were closing in on me and I only had a few seconds left.

"You shouldn't have ever done this… Why would you do this?" I looked at his still face. "Why? Why couldn't you just let me die? I deserved it!" I was almost yelling. "I just don't get it… I really don't."

My heart sank and I felt like I should really kill myself. I couldn't live like this. If he was going to die…so was I. The pain would be unbearable to live with.

"Why?" I asked the boy in front of me. "Just, why…?" I sighed and ran my other hand through my hair. I looked back at him. "Well, I guess what was done, was done. I think I'll never see you again..." I closed my eyes, sucking back my tears. "But, I think you should know that… I-l love y-you" I stammered. "I know love is a big word but... I think I'm falling for you. Hard. You're the one who always makes me smile and laugh and just... cherish my life in general. I love you. Very much. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for listening to me. Thank you for making me special. Thank you for everything." I paused, letting all of that sink in. I really did love him. My stomach began churning and I felt nauseous. My palms were sweaty and there was a lump in my throat, not letting me speak. My eyes traveled to his gentle face again and and there he lay, still frozen, not moving.

I parted my lips to say five final words.

"I love you, Austin Moon."

And then I lost it. The tears exploded again, endlessly pouring out.

I knew this would probably be the last time I would cry. Cry for him. Cry, that I never really told him how I felt before-how I really loved him.

My vision was hazed. I rested my head on the corner of the bed, still holding onto his warm hands, and silently crying. The hot tears ran down my face dropping onto the ground, making soft splashes.

I just wanted to kill myself now.

I couldn't live without him.

Even though, we got on each others nerves and we were so different, there was something about him that made me love him even more. That unique side to him, which only I knew.

I took many deeps breaths, and rubbed my eyes many times, but I couldn't control myself. I wanted to scream so badly, but the hollers only echoed in my brain, pounding on the sides to be let out.

My whole body began to ache and I felt fatigue.

All of a sudden, a rush of sunshine crawled through my body. I felt warm, safe, protected. The, I felt something squeeze my hand…or someone.

"Ally?..." A soft voice whispered.

My blood shot eyes peered up and I found him.

His brown eyes met mine, in fear and pity, as I tried to stop myself from screaming.

And there he was, the one and only.

Austin Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah, it's not the last one :P hehehe I'm so mean... bUT I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS OKAY.  
><strong>

**chapter 4 will be up soooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnn  
><strong>

**bye lovelies (: x  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: sooo THIS THE LAST CHAPTER! WHOOP WHOOP! I hope you all enjoy it! It was rushed though blegh :/ **

* * *

><p>"Ally…" he repeated.<p>

I felt his hand squeezing mine. I abruptly pulled apart.

_This must be a prank. Or a hallucination..._

There was a long moment of silence. I rubbed my eyes, but when I reopened them, there was a confused Austin looking up at me.

_This has to be a joke._

I finally opened my mouth. "Austin?..." This was a dream. That's it.

"Hi…Ally." his face lit up to a grin. Suddenly my eyes widened and in an instinct I basically lunged myself on him, well tried to since I was in a wheelchair. His whole body tensed but then relaxed when he felt my hand raking through his delicate hair.

"Austin…" I choked, beginning to cry. I couldn't believe he was okay. He was wide awake and currently embracing me in a hug.

His eyes changed to worry. "Ally, why are you crying?" I tried to speak up but my voice was muffled by tears. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. It makes me want to cry too," he joked.

A gentle heart felt laugh escaped my mouth. "I just m-missed you…a lot." I bit my lip.

He sighed. "I missed you too Ally…"

"You did?" I was completely shocked when I heard this.

"Yeah…" he whispered, while looking down.

"Why?" I questioned, able to get courage.

"Because, y-you're my b-best f-friend" he stuttered.

"Oh." I looked down disappointed.

"Hey, Austin?"

"Yeah?" he looked up.

"Why did y-you save me?"

"Because…I felt bad." He responded.

"Oh. That's it?" I leaned my head forward.

"Yeah…and wait... you love me?" He raised his eyebrows.

_What did he just say? Did he just say I loved him? WHAT!? How did he find out? That was a secret! Not even Trish knew! HOW THE FUDGE DID HE FIND OUT!? Ugh, what am I supposed to tell him now?_

"Ally…Ally…ALLY!" he shook my arms.

"Huh, what?" I snapped back from my thoughts.

"So, y-you l-love me?" He asked again. He looked a little eager to know, this time.

"Uh…" I couldn't talk.

"Umm… is it bad to say I kind of heard you? Please don't murder me if I say, that I mighttt," he stretched out his _might, "_have heard you talking to me before, like ten minutes ago when I was in coma," He put quotes around the word _coma _with his hands and cringed his face.

"Austin!" I hovered over him.

"Sorry?" He looked so cute, when being guilty. Aww. But this sucker was going to pay.

I sighed. "You were a-awake?"

"Yeah…" he replied, "but, I actually woke up when you were pouring out your very eternal feelings and crying about how much you would miss me if I died." He smirked.

"So you heard-" I began.

"Pretty much everything..." he finished my sentence, while nodding, and mischievously smiling.

I groaned.

"So you…love me?" He asked once more.

Another awkward silence.

"Well, I…um…you were in coma… and I was just worried… and people say weird stuff when they're sad…and that's totally me…pshhh, I always say weird stuff when I cry…I mean I think you've known me for a while now…and I procrastinate A LOT…"

He looked so confused.

"And I say stupid stuff all the time… and I cry a lot too… and procrastinate everyday…pshh…that's why I'm always talking rubbish and-" I was cut off, and the next thing that happened, was something that we, correction I, I didn't expect.

As I kept on blabbing on and on, I saw Austin staring at me from the corner of my eye, and the weird thing was that he seemed to come closer and closer every second. All of a sudden, I felt something hit my lips. A wave of butterflies flew into my stomach as I felt all tingly inside. Immediately my eyes widened and I could tell Austin was just as surprised. But his lips were so soft and irresistible, I just stayed in that position, melting into his arms as every second went by. I felt Austin gripping onto my hand for dear life and he pulled me closer which made my heart flutter. After a five seconds, maybe ten, we slowly pulled apart, still one inch apart. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself smiling like an idiot again. We both blushed and looked down at our hands.

"I love you too..." I heard him mumble. I quickly looked up and found his eyes staring into my soul.

"You do?" A smile eased onto my lips.

He stretched his neck and placed a kiss on my throbbing forehead.

"Very much..." he whispered again in the same tone.

I guess I got caught up in the moment and I hugged him again which made him laugh.

"Wait, this can't happen..." I pulled away and fell back onto the chair.

"Why not?" His eyes showed misery now and he was still clutching onto my hand.

"Y-you have a girlfriend..." I looked down.

I felt his hand life up my face, delicately.

"Yeah, I know I do... Her name is Ally Dawson." he snickered.

My heart stopped.

_Did he just say I was his **girlfriend?** I mean he first **kissed** me, then said '**I love you'**, and now says I'm his girlfriend? HOLY PICKLES!  
><em>

"But what about Gwen?" I slowly asked.

"Gwen? Are you kidding me? I HATE her! She's the worst thing that has ever happened to me!" he laughed.

"Are you serious?" I giggled.

"Shoosh yeah! I wanted to break up with her the minute my dad forced me to go out with her!"

"Your dad forced you?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Oh..."

"But that was only because I didn't tell him, I was falling for you." His face lightened.

I think my heart skipped a beat.

"A-Austin?"

"Yeah Ally?" he looked up.

"When you said Gwen was the worst thing that happened to you...what was your best...?" I turned away.

I felt his hand caress my cheek again and he turned my gaze toward him. He hungrily crashed his lips on mine which caught me off guard at first, but I smiled through the kiss. Boy, this kid's gonna drive me crazy. He played with my brunette strands of hair and repeatedly kissed my lips which made me laugh.

After he was done teasing me, he pulled away and smiled. "You."

My face was now burning the deepest shade of red.

"Really?" I perked not looking away from his memorizing brown eyes.

"Yes." he squeezed my hand.

We had another moment of silence, but this time it wasn't awkward at all. It was beautiful.

"Hey...I think I should be going...I don't want my dad, Trish, and Dez to get worried. Plus, you need to rest. You just woke up." I put quotes around the words _woke up_, which got a laugh out of him. Oh how I missed that silly, goofy laugh.

"No." He groaned.

"Austin!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Pwease stay?" he made those irresistible puppy dog eyes which could kill any girl.

"Fine," I gave in, "but only for you." I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm special. I know, I get that a lot." he smirked. I playfully slapped his shoulder.

I rolled my wheelchair to the side of his bed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight..." I yawned.

"Goodnight silly," he ruffled my hair. "Wait Ally...-"

I looked up.

"I love you..." he finished, while leaning closer to my face.

After I realized what he was trying to do, I lightly shoved him back. "Tough luck, lover boy..." I dramatically sighed.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." he shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes at the blonde who couldn't wipe that grin off his face. He placed my head on his shoulders again.

"I like it better this way." he whispered.

"Me too," I squealed.

"Goodnight Ally" he yawned while intertwining his hands in mine.

"Goodnight Austin." I whispered while holding on to his hand.

The rest of the night, our hands stayed connected, never leaving each others', fearing that we'll lose each other after all these events.

But surprisingly, nothing happened.

We were okay.

Everything was finally okay…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END! :) I hope you liked my first Austin and Ally series/one shot. I had lots of fun making it! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! I love you guys so much! :)  
><strong>

**Stay lovely x  
><strong>


End file.
